A Very Merry Potter Christmas
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: It was Christmas time in the Potter household James and Albus where home for the holidays and were getting to see their sister, Lilly, and their mum and dad again. Second generation, post DH. Mushy story. Happy Holidays.


Happy Christmas to those of you who celebrate; Happy Hanukah and Kwanza as well. In honor of the holidays I present to you: 

**A Very Merry Potter Christmas**

It was Christmas time in the Potter household; James and Albus where home for the holidays and were getting to see their sister, Lilly, and their mum and dad again. James was a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Albus had just begun his first year there in September. So it has been roughly four months since the whole gang has been together again. Ginny was just levitating the star to the top of the tree when she heard a chime that meant someone was about to come through the floo network.

"Harry!! James! Albus! Lilly! Get in here!" She shouted, hoping they would make it in here before they appeared.

Harry had just arrived, his children in tow, when the first red-head popped through.

"'Ello all!" Author Weasly boomed as he dusted himself and his gifts off and stepped out the fireplace.

"Granddad!" The three Potter children bellowed and attacked their grandfather.

Behind Author came Molly, arms full of Christmas gifts and a huge smile on her face.

"Hello loves!" She said as her grandchildren then promptly attacked her.

"Have any trouble getting here?" Ginny asked as she kissed her father on the cheek and took the gifts from him.

"Your mother practically wanted to bring the whole house with her, but that's it."

Molly then stepped up and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Hello dear," she said while handing her the gifts, "I did not and you well know it Author. At least I wasn't the one trying to buy everything up at that muggle store."

Author had then turned to Harry and had him in a hug.

"How have you been? Work going well?"

Harry laughed.

"I've been fine and so has work, no problems at all."

"That's good," Author said while turning to Lilly, who was begging his attention.

Then, as Ginny placed the gifts under the tree, the chime sounded again.

"Oh, I bet that's Ron and Hermione." Ginny said glancing at Harry, who smiled.

But, alas, it wasn't Ron or Hermione, it was George.

"Uncle George!!" The children shouted as they attacked him.

George grinned from ear to… erm, well, you get it.

After giving hugs all around George was promptly dragged off by his nephews. Harry and Author sat down in the overstuffed chairs, chatting about things going on at the Ministry, while Molly and Ginny went into the kitchen to get the tea ready. It was then that the chimes rang again.

"Maybe it's Ron and them now?" Author suggested.

"Maybe…"

Sure enough, Hugo popped out first, brushing himself off and running to hug his Granddad. Then came Rose, who did the same, just as Hugo hugged Harry. Molly and Ginny walked in then, followed by Lilly, who squealed and attacked Rose. It had been a few minutes and neither Hermione nor Ron had come through.

"Hugo, where are your parents?" Harry asked, a little worried.

Hugo turned and looked at the fireplace and shrugged.

"They were right behind Rose, right Rose?" He asked, turning to his sister, whom nodded.

Ginny glanced nervously at Harry and saw that he looked very worried about his best friends. She then went over too him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Don't be so worried, I'm sure they're just collecting their things and will be here soon." Harry smiled and pulled her into his lap, hugging her.

The whole of the house was now full of giggles and laughter as George, Albus and James came into the room again. It was then that there were quiet popping sounds, which were rather not heard over the din of the house. But, Harry spotted them right away.

"What took you two so long?" He bellowed over the noise.

Ron and Hermione strode across the room, Ginny jumping up to hug them both.

"Sorry mate, we got caught up." Ron winked. Harry laughed loudly, and Hermione blushed.

The whole household was soon filled with Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Teddy Lupin. Everyone then adjourned to the Dining room which had a long, great table, with twenty chairs along the sides (three more incase of extras). The table was filled to bowing with food. All of the children sitting at one end, adults at the other, and Teddy and Victoire in-between (seeing as they were in-between). It was then that the Chime sounded. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Who else are we expecting?" Ginny asked him. He, in turn, shrugged, stood up, and walked into the living room; telling everyone to continue eating and not to worry about it. He entered into the living room and faltered a step to see someone he had not expected.

Draco, Pansy, and Scorpius stood there in front of the fireplace.

"Well, this is unexpected." Harry said, calmly to the trio.

Scorpius smiled slightly, reminding Harry much of his father.

"Yes, well, I thought that with the past being the past, and our sons in school together now, and their being no feuds between families, that we might drop in. Albus had told Scorpius that your family diner would be today." Pansy didn't seem to like the fact that she was there.

Harry smiled and stood in front of Draco. He then extended his hand. Draco was taken aback for a mere second and then took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Of course you're welcome!" Harry bellowed "You three are lucky; we just have three seats left at the table."

He then ushered them into the dining room. They were greeted with silence. Harry smiled.

"The Malfoy's are joining us for dinner, any objections?" Everyone shook their heads and began talking again. Scorpius went to join the children, Pansy and Draco the adults. There was some getting used to the idea, and Molly and Author were the ones who had the hardest time with it (along with Ron of coarse, he _is_ very stubborn).

Harry would find himself reflecting later that this Christmas was one of the best he has ever had in his life. Definitely better that the ones of his teenage years. Past feuds had been quieted, for now at least.

**Happy Holidays!  
From the Potter Family to Yours**


End file.
